


class dismissed

by CapnWinghead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M, Professor Thor, Student Steve Rogers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnWinghead/pseuds/CapnWinghead
Summary: Steve only needs one final credit to graduate, so he signs up for the History of Norse Mythology as an elective. Unfortunately, he finds it impossible to concentrate when he meets his new professor.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	class dismissed

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fill for Day 9 of AU August. Prompt: University. 
> 
> Partially based on the bit in my Coffee Shop AU where Steve thinks Thor should've become a professor.

It had taken five years, but Steve Rogers was finally set to graduate from college in the fall.

It’d taken extra time after Bucky got deployed his sophomore year and he hadn’t had time to find a roommate to cover the rent. He’d had to get a job to pay the bills and that meant taking less hours. He hadn’t done it on the schedule he wanted to, but he knew his mother would’ve been proud of him. By the end of the winter, he’d have a diploma.

If he could pass this last elective.

He’d had to work late the day of registration which meant all the art classes were full, any literature classes he would’ve been interested in were full, even the Phys Ed classes were full. All that left were history electives and in between History of Coins and History of Norse Mythology, it was a no brainer. At least, it had seemed that way at the time.

Steve had shown up that first day fully intending to be a good student and take this class as seriously as he had the rest of his course load. Then his professor showed up and every last brain cell went silent.

Professor Odinson was gorgeous.

He was tall with shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eyes. With a strong jaw and day-old shadow that made him look rugged and handsome. He wore these tight sweaters underneath his blazers that usually came off when it got too hot. Thereby rendering Steve pretty much useless for the rest of the lesson because he was distracted by the professor’s broad shoulders and the way the fabric hugged his toned frame.

Steve’s test scores hadn’t been so great lately. Which was why he showed up to office hours this afternoon.

The door was ajar when he arrived. He knocked on the frame, poking his head inside.

“Professor? Professor Odinson?” he called out, scanning the dimly lit office.

“Over here,” a voice called out from the corner.

Steve ducked inside, finding the professor in front of a large bookshelf. He was wearing another one of those dreaded sweaters, hugging tight to his thick biceps. As he stretched above his head, the hem rose, revealing a sliver of his toned stomach. Steve’s mouth ran dry, his brain short circuiting for a moment.

“Can I help you?” Steve blinked, finding that the professor was now standing a few feet away from him. “hello?”

“Sorry,” Steve said miserably, covering his face in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s Rogers, right?” he asked, his voice sounding so much deeper in the smaller office. Steve felt like it was coursing through him.

_ He knows my name. _ “Yes, well, Steve, actually.”

“Great, Steve,” he said warmly, his smile leaving Steve tongue tied in response. He gestured for Steve to come over to the large leather couch in the back of the room. “How can I help you?”

Steve sat down a safe distance away, nervously clenching at his jeans. It took a few tries before he could get the words to come out. “I haven’t been doing so well in your class.” Professor Odinson nodded, listening intently. “I know we’re nearing finals and I’m on the edge. I’m worried I won’t finish strong.”

Professor Odinson nodded, the corner of his mouth quirking. “Funny thing, I remember you.”

Steve’s face flushed. “You do?”

“You’re a strange one.” Steve winced internally as the professor went on. “You do so well on essays and discussion questions. Anything not in my classroom. Do I just bore you?” he asked and Steve laughed, earning a smile. “I do, don’t I?”

“No, no it’s not that,” Steve insisted.

“Don’t be shy. I can take it. I’m a big boy,” he said, his smile widening.

Steve fought to keep his face straight at that comment, ignoring the way it left him overwarm. “Trust me, it’s not that.”

Professor Odinson’s smile dimmed a bit as he stared at Steve readily. “Then what is it?” Steve blinked at him. The professor leaned in closer, resting his chin in hand as he studied Steve. “You seem to know what  _ it _ is.”

“Oh, I,” Steve’s face was burning now, a nervous twist in his stomach. “I, uh, well, it’s stupid really.”

“Try me. I’m an expert in stupid.”

His eyes were so blue, focused entirely on Steve and Steve found it impossible to look away. The words just slipped out. “I can’t focus.” He licked his lips, the words coming out in a rush. “I’m really attracted to you.”

The professor’s eyes widened, his mouth moving wordlessly for a moment. “You’re… attracted to me?”

Steve covered his face. “Yes, it’s stupid, I know. But I didn’t want you to think it was your fault, because it’s not. You’re a great professor, really.” He let out a slow breath, dropping his hands. “And anyway, I’m failing because I can’t concentrate.”

“Really?” there was a strange look on the professor’s face now.

“I try, I try  _ really _ hard, but I look at you and then I just start thinking,” his heart skipped a beat, biting down his words. He cleared his throat, tugging at his collar. “I start thinking about other things.”

The professor stared at him for a moment and Steve wished he knew what was going on in his head. “I’m your teacher.”

“I know!” He quieted his tone, repeating, “I know.”

“And you realize I can’t date a student?”

“Yes,” Steve said, wanting the couch to swallow him up.

“Alright,” he stood up, holding out a hand. Steve stared at him in question. “I can’t fix all of your exam scores, it wouldn’t be fair. I wish you’d come to me earlier in the semester but, I think we can do some make up work for the past exams and, with a great score on your final, you can pass.”

Steve stared at him in wonder for a moment before he took the hand. “Thank you, sir!”

“it’s no problem.”

“Seriously, you don’t know what this means to me, sir.” he said with a smile.

The professor smiled, “First of all, none of that. Call me Thor. Second of all, you’re doing me the favor, honestly. I hate failing my students,” he said with a wink.

* * *

They worked on the first quarter’s exam over dinner one night.

Steve showed up to Thor’s office with Chinese take out, holding up the bag with a sheepish grin. “I figured you must eat about as much as I do,” he said by way of greeting.

Thor let him in with a smile, leaving the door ajar. “We’ll see about that.” He sat down on the couch as Steve laid out the food on the table. “So, this first exam covered Freyja, Folkvangr and the comparative Valhalla,” he began.

Steve listened intently, only mildly distracted by the shape of Thor’s lips. He remembered his notes on the subject, mostly because of the gentle timbre of his voice as he spoke. His accent grew more apparent as he spoke and the light in his eyes drew Steve in further by the second.

If asked, by anyone other than the man sitting in front of him, he could recount Thor’s teachings word for word. As it was, Steve found himself lost in the cadence of his voice and the warmth of his smile.

“Alright, I’ll admit, I may have gone a bit overboard,” Thor said, setting down his carton of lo mein. “But I really do think other academics overlook Folkvangr. All discussions revolve around Valhalla and its associated history.” Steve blinked at him and he frowned. “You’re sure I’m not boring you?”

“I’m sure,” Steve said, hiding a smile behind his hand. “If you gave me the test right now, I’m sure I’d do much better than I did the first time.”

“Sure.” He dug through his files and pulled out a copy of the exam. “Now, I can’t give you complete credit but I can give you partial credit for the corrections.”

“Thank you,” Steve said, his eyes bright as he held Thor’s gaze.

Thor’s mouth moved wordlessly, a light flush to his cheeks. “Of course. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

* * *

They met up again at the office for the second exam.

“You didn’t miss a single question on the first one,” Thor said with a grin. He set the second exam down. “This one covered Yggdrasil and a light overview of the nine realms. You ready to go?”

Steve nodded, already focused on the exam.

When he finished, it was dark outside, the office illuminated by the warm glow of the lamps in the corners and on Thor’s desk. He was curled over a stack of papers, intently focused, a lock of blond hair had escaped his hair tie. He was beautiful, a fact Steve was still noticing when Thor finally looked up.

Flashing a smile, he leaned back in his chair. “You’ve finished?”

Steve nodded, a nervous flutter in his stomach as his lip caught between his teeth. He leaned against Thor’s desk, setting the exam down. Thor set to work grading, reading through quietly. This close, Steve could smell his cologne. Something soft and woodsy, the kind of scent that made Steve want to lean in closer. He held still, wrapping his arms tight around himself as a reminder that he shouldn’t.

Thor had such large hands, Steve noted. He watched them spread out along the wooden desk, watching his fingers turn the pages with a care that made Steve wonder how they’d feel on his skin. His body was overwarm, all of the air in the room felt thicker somehow. He forced himself to concentrate on a spot on the wall across from him and not on the way Thor kept tapping the head of his pen on his lips.

“This one here,” Thor said, drawing Steve out of his reverie. He focused in, ignoring the flush to his cheeks. “You’ve gotten the common associations of Alfheim a little mixed up with Vanaheim. Alfheim is the land of the elves. Vanaheim is associated with…” he trailed off, his eyes settling on Steve’s face.

Without realizing, Steve had somehow ended up very close. He licked his lips, murmuring, “Fertility, future sight and wisdom.”

Thor’s eyes were lidded, his voice growing husky. “Yes, that’s right.”

“My mistake.”

Steve’s heart beat fast, his eyes caught on Thor’s. They fell briefly to Thor’s lips, pink and appearing soft to the touch. He’d barely returned to Thor’s gaze when Thor cursed, his hand cupping the back of Steve’s neck as he crushed their mouths together.

Steve stiffened, frozen for a second, barely a moment’s hesitation before he leaned into it, bracing his hand on the desk and kissing him back. Thor tongued the seam of his lips, slipping it inside as he let out a soft groan. Steve touched his face, shivering at the feel of Thor’s hand on his neck, holding him there. He took Steve’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting lightly before giving it a hard suck that went straight to Steve’s cock.

He’d pulled Steve into his lap before Steve realized it, noticing only once he had something to push into with his hips. Thor was hard beneath him, rocking gently as he lapped at Steve’s tongue. Steve followed along, lightheaded and a bit dazed. He’d never been kissed like this before; he’d hardly been kissed. All he knew was that he wanted to keep going and he could feel something building inside of him, a fire that seemed to burn hotter with every pass of Thor’s tongue.

Thor’s hands tightening on his hips and he pulled back. Groaning, Steve gazed down at him, his lips tingling in the cool air. His skin felt too sensitive, the feel of Thor’s hands drawing shivers.

His lips were swollen and wet. “We shouldn’t – we can’t,” Thor said. He cleared his throat, his eyes dark. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” He pushed Steve off of his lap gently, running a hand through his hair. “You should go.”

Steve nodded, moving backwards. “Right, I’m sorry.”

“No, it was my mistake.” He focused on the exam paper, chewing on his lips. “It won’t happen again.”

Steve headed for the door as Thor called out. “We should meet in the lecture hall next time. Perhaps the setting will...” he trailed off and Steve nodded jerkily.

* * *

Steve had only missed one question on the last exam. He had one more exam to make corrections to before the final. True to Thor’s word, they met in the lecture hall for the next one. He was more nervous about the office hours than the exam. It’d taken hours and two cold showers to get over the last one. He hated the part of himself that wondered if it’d been easier for Thor.

He didn’t seem the type to think about his students that way.

When he arrived at the lecture hall, Thor was writing on the white board, his hair pulled back from his face. That familiar nervous flutter in Steve’s stomach returned, his mouth drying out when Thor flashed him a smile. Steve waved – he actually  _ waved _ as he jogged down the steps. When he reached the bottom, he prayed Thor somehow didn’t notice.

“Which one are we on tonight?” Steve said, wringing his hands.

“Hel,” Thor said blankly, turning around.

He tapped the palm of his hand against the dry erase marker, cursing lightly when he realized the cap wasn’t on it. He reached for it on the desk and it slid off of the desk onto the floor. Steve fetched it, handing it over. Their fingers brushed, sending a slight thrill through his blood. He started to wonder if this was mild attraction considering he’d never felt this out of sorts of touching hands.

Thor returned to the board, writing in details. “Some believe Hel was appointed by Odin to rule over a portion of the realm.” He cleared his throat, continuing on. It seemed to be more for his benefit than Steve’s, but Steve listened dutifully.

He set the exam down on the desk and let Steve get to work. He chose a desk a safe distance away and started grading essays in the meantime.

When Steve turned in his exam, Thor barely looked at him.

* * *

The final came and went.

Steve sat down in the back, forced himself to keep his eyes on his paper and he didn’t look up until he’d finished. Ian the TA collected the papers and Steve left without a word for Thor. He’d find out his grade online. He was pretty sure he’d passed. Mostly because he hadn’t spent the hour and a half wondering about the scent of Thor’s shampoo. He didn’t have to wonder now, he knew it was something fruity, almost like kiwi.

He knew how strong Thor was, how it’d felt when he grabbed Steve’s waist. He knew the scratchy feel of his beard against Steve’s skin. He knew his taste, the way he kissed and the way he sounded when he groaned low and deep in his throat. He knew the way it felt when Thor was hard and pressed against him.

He knew all of these things but they seemed pointless now.

Steve was half way to his apartment when he realized he didn’t have his phone. Tracing back his steps, he realized he must’ve left it in the lecture hall. He returned only to find out the building didn’t keep items left behind. If someone had found it, they’d either kept it or the TA had taken it back to the professor’s office.

Cursing, Steve headed for Thor’s office.

When he reached the door, his fist hovered over the wood for a moment, his nerves getting the best of him. When he finally summoned the courage to try, a voice called out.

“I can see you, you know?” Steve froze, peeking around the wood. Thor smiled gently. “It’s opaque, not wood.”

“Oh, right.” Steve replied, sliding inside. He closed the door, hearing a slight click in Thor’s throat. He looked up to find Thor staring at him.

“Would you, uh, mind leaving it open?”

Steve’s stomach twisted. “Sure.” He complied, moving further inside. “I left my phone in the lecture hall. They said you might have it here?”

“Right, thought it was yours.”

Thor stood up from the couch, moving past Steve to his desk. He pulled out a small box. Inside was a stack of notecards, an expensive looking pen and Steve’s cracked cellphone. He reached for it the same time Thor started to fetch it for him. Their fingers brushed, both of them tensing in response.

Thor’s eyes were wide, meeting Steve’s briefly before he lowered them. Steve pocketed his phone and headed for the door.

“I don’t know if I said it, but thanks, Thor – Professor Odinson,” Steve said. “You really helped me out here.”

“You said it a lot actually,” Thor said with a smile. Steve nodded, returning it and turning around.

He’d just opened the door wider when Thor called out, “Can you hold on for a minute?” Steve turned around. Thor was standing in the middle of the room watching him warily. “I need to apologize.”

“You really don’t.”

“No, no, I do.” He took a step closer, hesitating before he continued on. “I noticed you in my class because you always had this look on your face during my lectures.”

Cursing internally, Steve wondered just how obviously smitten he’d looked. “It was like you could see every single thing I described. The castles, the winding roads, the starry nights,” Thor continued, his voice somber and thoughtful. “It was amazing. I’d never had any students seem so receptive to what I was saying. It made me realize that I spend a lot of classes just talking at people but with you in my class, I finally felt heard.”

A fondness swelled in Steve’s chest, leaving him warm in response. “Yes, well, I told you before, you’re a great teacher. I’m just… easily distracted,” Steve said with a laugh.

Thor laughed with him, moving in closer. “I tried to ignore it but, I’m attracted to you, too. I like the way you see things, the way you understand them.” He pushed a lock of hair behind his ear, his voice softening as he neared. His eyes were clear and focused, entirely on Steve. “I like the way you see things. It’s different from the way I do. It’s beautiful.”

Steve was at a loss for words, finding it harder to breathe in the face of Thor’s stare. “If this is the last time I see you again, I wish you well. I’m sorry for the unprofessional way that I acted. You were a joy to have in my class.” Steve nodded, feeling the knot in his stomach unfurl as something warm settled in its place. “I’m happy to have taught you.”

Steve stepped back, touching his palm to the door. He closed it.

Leaning against it, he watched Thor’s eyes trail over his body, darkening as they rose to meet his. He charged forward, gripping Steve’s shirt and pulling him close, taking his mouth forcefully. Breath catching, Steve arched into him, welcoming his tongue. A broad palm slid underneath his shirt, nails trailing down his stomach and settling on the fastening of his jeans.

But Steve had other plans.

He pulled back, steering Thor backwards through the office. Thor followed, eying him curiously. Steve licked his lips, watching Thor track the movement hungrily. Steve pushed his down in his desk chair, hands on his shoulders.

“I’ve had this fantasy since the first time I met you here,” he rasped, holding Thor’s gaze as he dropped to his knees.

Tugging at Thor’s belt, he pulled him out of his pants. He was hard, his cock curving up towards his stomach. Steve took hold of him, stomach tightening at the feel of Thor heavy and hot in his hand. Steve stroked him a bit, mouthwatering as a bead of precome welled up at the slit. He rose up on his knees, his breath warm on the swollen head.

He kissed it once, earning a quick intake of breath. Holding Thor’s gaze, he tongued the slit, lapping up the wetness there. Thor was shaking, doing his best to hold still but Steve could tell he was testing his patience. But he’d spent so long thinking about this, he had an entire battle strategy. How to take Thor apart step by step.

Playing with Thor a bit more, he licked at the sensitive spot beneath the head. Stroking him solidly as he sucked the fat head into his mouth with a moan. Thor’s hips bucked, a strangled groan escaping. Steve pulled off, sliding his tongue along the underside before taking him inside again, more this time. It took a few tries, working himself up to take all of him down.

He loved the way Thor felt on his tongue, the weight of him, the thickness, the taste. Pulling off, he lapped at the head, aware he was making a bit of a mess. Thor’s hands were gripping the arms of the chair tight, in efforts not to reach for Steve. It was really very sweet, but Steve didn’t need it.

He reached out, drawing Thor’s hands to his hair. Thor hesitated briefly before sliding his fingers through it, gripping lightly. Steve’s hard cock gave a hard pulse, leaking wetly in his underwear. At this rate, he wouldn’t have to touch himself at all to come. The thought alone made him dizzy.

He took Thor down to the hilt again, bobbing his head. Thor’s fingers twitched, still reluctant to steer Steve one way or the other. Steve pulled off, teasing him with gentle laps of his tongue. A teasing glint in his eyes as they rose to meet Thor’s.

“God, you’re beautiful like this,” Thor panted, his fingers tightening in Steve’s hair.

At the soft moan, he tugged harder, watching Steve’s eyes fall shut in pleasure. Groaning, he pulled Steve’s head down, taking hold of his cock. He traced the shape of Steve’s mouth with the head, popping the head just inside. Steve was patient, trusting Thor to give him more.

Thor’s breathing grew louder, heavier as Steve took him all the way down. Breath catching, Thor slowly pulled all the way out, leaving just the head on Steve’s tongue. Steve’s eyes opened to find Thor watching him intently. He waited, their breaths in sync as Thor slowly pushed inside again. He did this a few more times, the pressure building in Steve’s body as he felt himself draw closer to the edge.

Thor pushed in deep and Steve swallowed around his length. Thor came with a shout, his cock pulsing hard in Steve’s mouth. He pulled up quickly, letting Thor spill across his tongue. With the first taste of Thor’s release, Steve’s stomach knotted, his own release nearing as he stroked Thor through it. When he’d given Steve everything, Steve pulled off, lapping at the head gently.

Thor reached for him, pulling Steve into his lap. He reached into Steve’s pants, their mouths coming together as he stroked him. His hands were so big, one taking hold of Steve’s cock and the other on his lower back, keeping him close. Steve quickly lost himself, sucking on Thor’s tongue as he pushed into his grip. It only took a few twists of Thor’s wrist before Steve was coming hot and wet between them, pushing into his hand greedily.

“That’s it,” Thor murmured, kissing his cheek as Steve’s mouth fell open. “So beautiful.”

Taking Steve under with his voice, once again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I sort of had it in my head that Steve would've sketched the images Thor discussed in class.


End file.
